This specification relates to techniques allowing a processor to cache thread contexts while requests for low latency resources are pending.
Modern processors may include multiple independent processor cores. Each processor core may execute one or more threads at a time. Each thread may be associated with a thread context including a stack, a current instruction pointer, and other information used by the thread during execution. When execution of a thread is suspended so that another thread may be executed, a context switch occurs.